Smut
by MagicWrite
Summary: Smut stories


p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"Taken Pt. 1/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"Main Character: Clarissa, 18/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"Clarissa walked out of her interview, her bright red hair flowing in the wind, she had just turned 18, so she was looking for a job. Her car was on the other street adjacent to the one she was on, so she passed through the alleyway to get there quicker. Once she reached her car she started it, it didn't turn on, she tried again, she realized she must've left it on and the battery ran out. She saw a car coming down the street, she yelled "Hey" as loud as she could to get their attention. The person saw her and rolled down their windows,/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;""Need a ride" they said/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"Clarissa said yes and she hopped in their car. She was exhausted so she decided to take a little nap. When she woke up she was tied down somewhere, with a blindfold on her eyes and a ball-gag in her mouth, restricting her speech./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"She heard someone walk in, no wait, 3 people. They took off her blindfold, and she saw 3 men in front of her, all burly, all naked./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"She was naked too. One of the men had a large, yet short dick, one of the men had a very long skinny dick, and the other had a huge, long dick./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"She felt her nipples getting cold, as she was in a very large, empty, cold room, tied down on a cold table./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"She saw a cart, filled with everything from enemas to vibrators to nipple clamps to chains and whips. She suddenly knew what she was in for./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"One of the men said "Honey, were going to fuck you silly. But until then we're just going to leave you here"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"Another man put vibrating nipple clamps on her, while the other put a buttplug up her ass and a huge vibrator up her pussy, with a clit part on it too. The blindfold was put back on her and she was bound with chains, so that her ass was in the air and her face was in the table, she cried out, and one of the men said "no no, if you act out we'll have to punish you" she could hear the other two walk out while the man put the vibrators on the highest setting and left her there./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: medium; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 16pt;"After an hour she was a moaning mess and she had orgasmed so many times she could feel her juices dripping down her thighs, she was moaning so loud at this point she was practically screaming. She heard the 3 men walk in and she knew she was about to be fucked. She cried out "please! Fuck me" she orgasmed again and moaned loudly, she was embarrassed at how bad she wanted them. But then at the same time she wasn't./span/p 


End file.
